You'll Be My Valentine
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: Valentine will get Draculaura's heart this time, one way or another, by February 14th. However his originally simple repeat routine is thrown off kilter by more than one unexpected player, unintentional or not. Valentine's never wanted to spare a heart before. Jackson just wants to be noticed, make it through one day at a time. After one unfortunate run in and a few classes..JxV


**Alright, so, I know that I ****_really _****shouldn't be starting a new story. But, I am. Shockingly enough it's for Monster High. My sister (who's 10) recently forced me to watch about five MH movies nonstop. It reminded me how much I actually ****_did _****like the movies and characters in general. Specifically, Valentine from ****_Why Do Ghould Fall In Love? _** **This is the first story on FF that I've seen that is a Jackentine pairing. Yes, unusual, but this pairing has quickly stolen my heart. (not unlike Valentine's usual planning) So, please enjoy, and do not judge this story until you've tried it. ** **With out further ado~**

Valentine's rose garnet eyes narrowed briefly from his seat beside the insufferable wold; he had made Draculaura giggle, and the vampire wasn't in the mood for set backs. Cupping his hands together briefly a pink sphere became visible before he gently threw the orb up to the young ghoul, the light morphing into hearts as it reached her. Laughter reached his ears and his chest filled with nasty satisfaction - the closest thing to "Love" he was sure he could feel.

He didn't need to look back to know that the ghoul was starring at his adoringly with big, lilac eyes. That didn't mean he hadn't, of course. Valentine did enjoy the attention after all. The sound of the bell drew the class' attention and within seconds most of the student body was out in the halls socializing. Draculaura having left with her ghoul friends, Valentine leisurely gathered his things before exiting the door. Many monster's eyes followed his every move and the vampire preened under the attention. Despite what Toralei said it appeared his reputation _did _proceed him.

Having reached the top of the stairs he let his long legs go on auto-pilot as he scanned around for the small vampire who was suppose to be on her way to meet him. Not paying much mind to his surroundings until after his shoulder had knocked somewhat painfully with someone else's, Valentine stumbled slightly. He scoffed, dusting off his black jacket and sparring the other a glance as he did so; though he did hear a stuttered apology.

"O-oh, my God, I'm s-so sorry!" the other fumbled out. Hands quickly gathered fallen books and folders as the other male looked down, hidden eyes darting across the tiles as he waited for some sort of recognition for his apology. (Not that he really expected one, let alone one that was nice.) Hell, even a snap of 'Normie!' would do.

Valentine raised his eyes from his jacket inspection to observe the other boy. The normie of Monster High; a boy who didn't really belong in either worlds but lived his life anyway. He took in the two toned hair and blue bow tie before turning and continuing down the stairs. Surely the normie didn't expect Valentine to respond to him, after all, a monster of his stature shouldn't even give the nomrie time of day. The vampire took a breath, followed by a stunning, sharp smile as he reached the bottom of the stairs, leaning against an arch as Draculaura approached him. With a snap of slender fingers a flourish of small hearts danced over to the ghoul, circling her a few times before bursting. (Not unlike her own heart soon would.)

"Oh, Val," she said quietly, hair bouncing around her as she turned side to side in adoration. "That's so sweet."

Valentine hid a grimace- he had never cared for that absurd nickname. Just his luck that every ghoul seemed to. He put on a roguish smile anyway, "You know me, dahlin', my heart is in your hands," he glanced back at the clumulonincompoops to his left, "Or, vise-versa. If you catch my drift."

They snickered and the vampire briefly held up a hand to silence them as Draculaura sighed softly. She shifted from one high heeled boot to the other and her petite hands fidgeted with the air almost like they wanted to twine together so she could pick at her skin in nervousness, anxiety.

""Listen," she began. "I- I've really enjoyed all of this. All the gifts, and attention, and everything! But, it's not real," was the ending of the unexpected confession.

Valentine's world stopped for a moment. Never once in all his hearts of heart harvesting had any monster turned him down. Never had any ghoul been able to tell that it wasn't real. None had the will to, and even if the thought had started to cross their minds -he was sure it never had- before it could sprout anymore roots he would already have the ghoul's heart, and move on to the next. It took a surprising amount of power to keep his accent together and move his hand up to his dark tinted glasses, lowering them over the bridge of his nose to stare at Draculaura in disbelief, "What?"

She smiled then, warm and happy and love struck over someone other than _him_.

"I've got something real; with Clawd," her hands clasped at her waist and lilac eyes brightened in happiness. It sickened him. Valentine turned his back to her as he thought. Yes, this was unexpected; never did he think out of all the possible complications to occur that it would be _this_. It was a set back, majorly, and threw a semi-permanent wrench into the well-oiled pieces of his routine. However, every wrench was removable if you pulled hard enough and Valentine wasn't about to let Draculaura escape him a second time. He debated hypnotism but decided that it should be saved in case he needed a major fallback later, though that was unlikely. After sighing he composed himself and turned back to the ghoul schooling his face into a deeply disappointed, downtrodden mask. Shielded eyes flickered to the heart on the lower side of the left shade, despite what Daculaura said it still pulsed with love, which he intended to fill so much it almost burst at the seems.

"Ah see, dahlin'. 'Course ah understand, but that doesn' mean that ah'll forg't you. Or stop showerin' you with gifts of love," his slick tongue curled the words out. He made sure to slump his shoulders slightly in presumable defeat as he blinked at her with rose garnet eyes.

Valentine didn't wait for a response before he left the ghoul at the staircase. A growl slipped through his fanged mouth in a rare display of the animalistic anger he felt. Each step he took went with a number, a time, a dead line. February fourteenth bit at his heels, the deadline and Draculaura's birthday.

One way or another Draculaura would be his, or rather, her shattered heart. It would make a nice Valentine. He smirked at the irony as he stalked off to his next class.

**The first chapter, and not much Jackentine interaction at all yet. I want this story to be a somewhat slow burning romance, seeing as that's a style that I need to work on. The story will loosely follow the _why do ghouls fall in love?_ plot, but I plan to stretch it out to accommodate the story as you saw at the end of this chapter. **

**Please review, follow, and favorite. **


End file.
